


The Sword in the Stone

by violet_storms



Series: femslash february 2021 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Excalibur, F/F, King Arthur AU, Once and Future King, Sword of Gryffindor, ginny as arthur, hermione as merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_storms/pseuds/violet_storms
Summary: The sword is calling to her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: femslash february 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144880
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Sword in the Stone

The sword is calling to her.

Ginny feels it long before she even knows of its existence. The call comes from within, somewhere deep in her chest. _You are incomplete,_ it whispers. _Something is waiting for you. Something greater._

She doubts herself at first. Who wouldn’t? She tells herself that there has to be another explanation for her dreams, the ones filled with rocks splitting open and a blinding silver blade. Who is Ginny to think that she could be the one to pull the sword from the stone, after all these years? It is nothing more than fantasy, a child’s delusion of greatness. She pushes the notion away.

The sword keeps calling.

Her doubts end the day she turns sixteen. The dreams have become sharper lately, clearer, almost vision-like. The call is stronger. “Send me a sign,” she begs the universe that night, as rain lashes down around her. “Tell me if this is what I’m truly meant to do.”

There is a crack, and white lightning arcs down to the earth. Ginny shields her eyes, cringing back, terrified that it will strike her, obliterate her for her hubris. Instead a woman steps from the blaze, a golden aura around her head and a starred cloak trailing behind her.

“Are you my sign?” Ginny asks, in awe. The wizard shakes her head.

“No,” she says. “I think you’re mine.”

Their path is not smooth. There are those who would wish harm on the Once and Future King, and those who would wish harm on Hermione as well, revered wizard though she may be. They will have to fight their way to the stone, to the crown, so Ginny trains and Hermione reads ancient texts. They grow together. When they battle, as they must, they do it side-by-side.

“Can you feel it?” Hermione asks one night, at some seedy inn on the way to Camelot. “The sword?”

“I always feel it,” Ginny answers, lifting Hermione’s hand to her heart. “Here. Can you?”

Hermione smiles and shakes her head. “All I ever feel is you.”

The day they reach the sword, it is raining as hard as it was the night they met. Ginny can barely hear over the thunder, can hardly see through the storm, but she doesn’t have to. The sword’s call is louder than ever. She puts her hands on its rubied hilt and a shock goes through her body. It feels _right._ It feels like coming home.

When Ginny pulls the sword from the stone, a crash of thunder and lightning nearly splits the sky in half; a shudder travels through the earth, causing windows to rattle and walls to shake; she feels Hermione’s hand resting on her shoulder, a promise; and she knows, without question, that this was always her destiny.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 


End file.
